Still want my sperm?
by 1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: Clarke is taking a new step in her life. She's getting pregnant. Unfortunately, the sperm bank matched her up with none other than Bellamy Blake. Can Clarke keep her secret from Bellamy? Fluff! Oneshot.


Clarke was finally ready. After years of college and failed relationships, Clarke was taking the next step by herself.

She was going to get pregnant.

She would have much rathered going about it the traditional way. Finding a husband, falling in love, then creating new life together. Perfection. Clarke had given up on the idea of perfection,however, and was taking a new step in her life by herself. She had a great job at the hospital, a new loft, and a personal independence to be proud of. She stepped out of her car and into the cold atmosphere,shivering instantly from the cold. Growing up on the beaches of Florida definitely didn't prepare her for Baltimore in the winter. She clutched her coat tightly around her body as she walked across the busy street, trying to stay confident in her actions. She had been single for almost two years after swearing off relationships for a lifetime when Finn had walked out of her life for good. Sure, there had been the occasional guy that she could spend time with for a short amount of time, but eventually she would lose interest and break it off. Every guy seemed to want the same thing, and Clarke wasn't interested in the slightest.

Clarke thrusted open the heavy glass door and stepped into the warmth the clinic provided. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed slightly in the warm air. Clarke looked around the pristine room and saw a bored girl sitting behind a huge wooden desk in the middle of the floor under a sign that said " Reception." Clarke walked over hesitantly and self conscious as she felt stares in the back of her head as she walked, her heels making small clicking noises as she traveled.

"Name?" The bored girl asked when Clarke approached. She loudly popped her bubblegum and sucked it back into her mouth.

"Clarke Griffin." She said, her voice surprisingly strong.

The receptionist typed into her computer and motioned for Clarke to sit in the waiting room. " will be with you in a minute. You can wait over there."

Clarke nodded and took a deep breath as she turned and eventually sat in a huge overstuffed leather chair. She crossed her legs and tried to look more comfortable than she felt. Was she doing the right thing? Was she ready to have a child? She was a single mother finishing up college, living in a loft in Baltimore. Was that the right environment for a kid?

Clarke felt her hands get more and more sweaty the longer she sat. The other women in the waiting room seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil, and were content to flip through magazines of happy children and ads with the hottest local clothing sales. Clarke's stomach turned and she felt a headache coming on._Great. Now you've stressed yourself out Griffin._

Clarke was just about to get up and bolt when a nurse dressed in pink scrubs poked her head out of a nearby door with a smile.

"Clarke Griffin?" She called.

Clarke swallowed her nervousness and stood up. "Here."

* * *

><p>"I must say Miss Griffin, you are in tip top shape to have a baby." gushed. Clarke let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into a more comfortable chair facing the doctors desk.<p>

"That's great news." Clarke breathed. She was worried with the recent recall of a birth control she had used had damaged her in some way.

"Your levels are good and you seem to be in a steady position internally." continued. "The girls only came up with a few matches to fit your criteria, with the best match on top." The doctor handed over a small stack of papers for Clarke to look over and she grasped them excitedly, her nervousness disappeared when she had met the personable doctor. Clarke smiled as she flipped open the folder. She read the first match with interest. He seemed to fit all her requirements and even a few that she hadn't listed. He _was_ perfect. Clarke's eyes traveled to the bottom of the paper and her smile disappeared.

_Sample provided by Bellamy Blake_

_2204 South Maple ave_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

"Is something wrong?" Simmons asked with concern.

Clarke looked back up to the doctor. She was flustered to say the least. _Bellamy Blake was her best match? The brother of her best friend was the potential father of her child? _

Clarke looked back to the papers and flipped through the other matches, but none of them suited her needs. Bellamy was the best option. Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It's not like he would ever _know_...Clarke could keep a secret. She wouldn't even tell Octavia who he was.

"Miss Griffin?" Simmons asked. "Are you alright?"

Clarke looked up at her doctor and steeled herself. "Of course." She breathed. "Just shocked at how good the match is!" Clarke laughed half heartedly. Dr. Simmons seemed to relax at this and laughed with her.

"We pride ourselves on our accuracy. We're the best bank on the east coast!"

Clarke handed back the papers to the doctor with a smile. "The one on top will be fine." She said.

Simmons smiled and separated the papers, putting Bellamy's into a separate folder than the rest and grabbing a new stack of papers to hand to Clarke. "Fill these out and bring them to your next appointment. Once they're finished you'll be ready for insemination!"

Clarke grabbed the papers and stuffed them in her purse,suddenly ready to be away from Bellamy's paper and the nice doctor. She stood up and thanked the doctor, promising to fill out the paperwork as soon as possible. She walked out and made an appointment with the bored receptionists for the next Saturday at two, and walked out of the clinic, barely hiding her smile of excitement.

* * *

><p>"So you did it? Your pregnant?" Octavia asked, taking a drink of her wine.<p>

Clarke shook her head and did the same, almost downing the wine in one gulp. "Not yet. Next Saturday."

Octavia grinned and refilled her glass. "I cant wait to be an aunt!"

Clarke laughed and sipped more of her wine. She had went straight to Octavia's apartment after her appointment to tell her the news and celebrate, expertly avoiding the topic of the name of the donor. Octavia had immediately brought out her best bottle, telling Clarke to drink up. "Cause you won't be able to for about nine months!" She had said.

A knock on the door interrupted their party and Octavia rolled her eyes, getting up with wobbly legs. "That would be Bellamy. He came over to fix my kitchen sink." She said halfway to the door. "We wont even know that he's here, don't worry!"

Clarke highly doubted that, for herself at decided to ditch the wine glass and grab the bottle.

Clarke heard Octavia open the door with a flourish and a loud "Bellamy!" in greeting.

"Are you drunk?" Bellamy questioned.

"Only a little bit." Octavia sassed back. Clarke heard footsteps returning and she took another drag off the wine bottle before Octavia returned. "You know where the sink is." She heard her mutter.

Bellamy's loud footsteps echoed throughout the apartment and set Clarke on edge. If she couldn't even handle being in the same room as him, how could she have his child? Her guilt about going behind her friends back was beginning to eat her away.

Octavia suddenly returned and plopped herself down on the couch beside Clarke. "Lets watch a movie Clarkey." She sang, oblivious to Clarke's anxiety.

Clarke nodded gratefully and turned her attention to the tv. Octavia settled on a chick flick and relaxed beside Clarke with a yawn, laying her head on her shoulder. Clarke smirked at her friend. Octavia was a cuddly drunk.

The loud noises of Bellamy working away in the kitchen distracted her throughout the movie. She would be lying through her teeth if she told anybody she wasn't attracted to him. He held a successful position in the FBI and had the body of a greek god. He always seemed to take care of Octavia and was probably a good person at heart, underneath all the sass and primal urges. They had never talked much, but Clarke considered him a close acquaintance.

Clarke felt her head getting droopy as the night went on. The movie was almost over and the wine began to settle in her veins. Suddenly, there was a commercial on tv advertising baby food. The mother happily played with her son and laughed when he flung some of the food at her shirt. It was short, but made Clarke tear up. It was the scenario she had in her mid of her future child. It was always what she thought about when she thought of children. Clarke wiped her eyes and nudged Octavia gently off her shoulder. Blake DNA or not, it didn't matter to Clarke anymore. She was going to be a mother no matter what.

Clarke got up and retrieved her purse, making her way to the front door, happily thinking about the commercial and the reality it would soon become.

"Clarke?" A voice behind her broke her out of her reverie. "Do you need a ride?"

Clarke turned around to face Bellamy. He emerged from underneath Octavia's sink and wiped his hands on a dish towel that was nearby.

"No, you're busy." Clarke deflected. "And I couldnt ask you to go out of your way to take me home, I can get a cab." She said motioning to the door.

Bellamy shook his head. "It's no trouble. Im done with the sink and need to go downtown anyway. I'm running low on supplies." Bellamy said, already putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

Clarke hesitated. She didn't exactly trust herself in her inebriated state. What if she said something that gave her away? She didn't have time to decide, because Bellamy was already flashing her one of his award winning smiles and ushering her out of the door.

* * *

><p>"So what was the cause of the celebration?" Bellamy asked.<p>

Clarke sat comfortably in the soft leather seats of Bellamy's car. The ride was smooth and she was _so close_ to falling asleep. She wasn't even sure the car ride want a dream herself, with the dreamy scent of Bellamy filling her nostrils as her nose pushed up against a coat her had lain over shoulders.

"Oh," Clarke yawned.

Bellamy looked over to see her cute little face scrunch up in tiredness. Clarke had practically knocked herself out as soon as Bellamy backed out of the drive. He was glad she didn't get a cab. Who knew who she would have ridden with in her state? Or what they could do to her? His jaw tightened at the thought and he turned his attention back to the sleepy girl beside him.

"I'm getting pregnant." She said.

Bellamy jumped and almost swerved into the guardrail on the side of the road. "What ?" He growled.

"Well I'm not pregnant yet." Clarke continued, ignorant of Bellamy's scowl. "I will be though. Next Saturday."Clarke said, burrowing further into Bellamy's jacket.

"By who exactly?" He questioned. "I didnt know you had a boyfriend." He added sourly.

"I dont. You're getting me pregnant." She slurred.

Bellamy took a moment to breathe then relaxed. She wasn't serious. Clarke wasn't in her right mind, that much was would never say something like that.

"Ya okay, Princess." He smirked. He pulled in front of Clarke's place and parked soon after. "We're here." He said.

Clarke rose sadly from her position in the passenger seat. Now she would have to _walk_!

"Carry me Bellamy." She yawned.

Bellamy smirked as he got out of the car and walked over to pick up Clarke and carry her into her loft. She burrowed into his neck and his breath stopped when he felt her lips make contact with his skin. He was suddenly glad Clarke was asleep and naive to the rising of a certain body part at her proximity. He let himself into her apartment and laid her down on the couch gently. Clarke was already asleep by the time he made it there, and turned over onto her side as Bellamy laid a blanket over her shoulders. He lightly kissed her forehead and smoothed out her pillow.

"Night Princess." He whispered, locking the door behind him as he traveled back to his car.

* * *

><p>Bellamy walked on in Clarke apartment without knocking. He had been over enough times to know that he didn't need to, and Clarke knew he was coming anyways. He had texted her early that morning about his missing briefcase, and she had said to come on in when he was here. It has been a few days since he had carried her up to bed and they hadn't talked since then, with Clarke likely not remembering a thing. He traveled in her loft to see her splayed out in her living room floor, surrounded by paint swatches. Bellamy chuckled and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Doing some redecorating?" He called.

"Something like that." Clarke replied. She threw one sample over her shoulder in what looked like a reject pile and picked up another one in interest,already forgetting that Bellamy was even there.

Bellamy smiled to himself and walked over to the kitchen island to retrieve his bag. He had been looking all over the place for it when Clarke had called, telling him he had forgot it at her place the last time he came over to help her move some furniture around. He thought nothing of it, just glad to help her when she needed him. He grasped the leather straps of the briefcase and turned to go, before something caught his eye,making him pause.

_Bellamy Blake_

_2204 South Maple Ave_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

Bellamy screwed up his face in confusion. _What the hell? _He put down his briefcase and turned his attention to the stacks of papers by the sink. He picked up the top sheet and began to read silently, his face contorting in horror the more he read.

_Congratulations Clarke Griffin! The Baltimore Sperm Bank has found a match for your criteria in a sperm donor. Below is a brief personality and physical profile of the donor. Enclosed is the appropriate paperwork needed to be completed at your leisure. Please return to the Baltimore Bank at Willow Pass, Baltimore Maryland…._

Bellamy didn't need to read on any further. He knew what would be in his profile. A description of his work and the highlight of his personal life. He knew because he wrote it. He looked back up at Clarke in shock over the papers.

_Clarke Griffin was going to get pregnant? With his sperm?_

"What the hell, Clarke? " He shouted. _She was serious about him getting her pregnant?_

Clarke turned slowly around in disinterest. Knowing Bellamy, he was upset because a crumb of food touched his precious belongings. "What Bellamy?" She said, rolling her eyes and turning back to her paint swatches. Maybe a neutral color for the nursery….

"You're getting pregnant? With my sperm?" He growled.

Clarke froze. Her back stiffened and she her eyes opened wide. She slowly turned around to see Bellamy clutching her agency papers in his huge hands.

"Bellamy!" She cried. She jumped up and ran to take back the papers. "Give me those!"

Bellamy stood on his tip toes and brought the papers out of reach. "I dont think so Princess! What are you thinking?"

Clarke glowered. "Give me those papers back Bellamy." She said, her voice scarily even.

Bellamy shook his head and glared back at Clarke,equally as fierce as she glared at him. "Not until you tell me the meaning of this."

Clarke took a step closer to Bellamy. "Its none of your business! Give them back!" Clarke jumped up to grab them but failed miserably when Bellamy transferred the papers to his other hand.

"You think you can just do this and get away with it?" He asked incredulously. "Without me finding out?" Bellamy's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You were going to have my kid and not tell me?"

Clarke ignored him and successfully snatched the papers out of his hand and stuffed them under her shirt. She turned around and grabbed Bellamy's bag for him and thrust it at his chest. "You can leave now." She spat, turning away from his intense glare into the living room. She got away with wiping a tear with the back of her hand before a hand grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "We're not done talking about this." Bellamy warned, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are." Clarke said firmly.

Bellamy huffed and tossed his bag to the floor and picked Clarke up by the waist without effort. He slung her over his shoulder as she pounded on his back and kicked his legs. Bellamy deposited her in an antique chair she had fell in love with at a goodwill and placed his hands on each of the armrests. He leaned in to Clarkes face stoically. She swallowed at his proximity.

"Now talk." He said.

Clarke was trapped. Bellamy's face was inches from hers and she could faintly smell the light mint flavor of his toothpaste on his breath. A shiver went up her spine as she stalled, biting her lip. She didn't want to tell Bellamy her plans. Not only would it be supremely embarrassing to admit that she was going to have his child, but also she would never get away with it if he knew. After internally deliberating while feeling the heat of his gaze,Clarke gave up and relaxed in her chair, rolling her eyes.

"A couple weeks ago I went to the sperm bank in Baltimore. They took some tests and gave me a match for the requirements I had asked for." Clarke looked up into Bellamy's eyes. "Only one match worked for me, which was you."

Bellamy relaxed onto his knees in front of Clarke. "And you said yes?" He asked, hiking up and eyebrow into the sea of freckles on his forehead.

Clarke looked away, ashamed. "I didn't think you would ever find out." She whispered. "Im sorry Bellamy. I just really want a child."

Bellamy softly sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I dont blame you for wanting a child Clarke." He began, looking out at the skyline view Clarke's loft afforded. "But when I donated to that bank, I was young. I needed the money and it seemed like an easy way to get it. I never even thought that I would be matched with anyone." Bellamy looked back up at Clarke with determined eyes. "But now I wish I hadn't." He said. "No kid of mine is going to grow up without his father around." He deemed. Bellamy waited a few beats before grasping one of Clarke's hands in his own and began to rub small circles into her palm with his thumb. Clarke looked up curiously.

"I like you Clarke. A lot. I've liked you ever since you stepped foot into my apartment eight years ago looking for Octavia." He admitted with a slight blush,smiling as he remembered his first encounter with his Princess. She was wet with rain and pissed at Octavia for giving her the wrong address. He smirked and sent her on her way with an umbrella and a warm jacket. "And I'm willing to do this if you are." He added hesitantly.

Clarke breathed from her nose in surprise. "You barely know me and you want to have a kid with me?" She half laughed.

Bellamy nodded. "I know you better than you think Clarke." He said, continuing to rub her palm. "I know you like The White Stripes. I know you like cheese pizza, and _only_ cheese pizza from that place downtown. Your allergic to mango of all things." He said rolling his eyes with a smile. "Your favorite show is the walking dead even though you know Octavia hates all the gore and she won't watch it with you. Your favorite place to go to think is the art gallery on 42nd street and you have a lifetime pass-"Bellamy would have continued, but he suddenly found his lips very busy with Clarke's suddenly. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his without a second thought. _Why didn't she do this earlier?_

Bellamy kissed Clarke back with as much passion as he had. This kiss was eight years coming and it couldn't have come any later or he might have exploded. Clarke inched her way closer to him as far as she could go with one hand busy in his hair and the other desperately trying to undo all the buttons on his shirt. She eagerly kissed him and granted his access to her mouth when he lightly bit at her bottom lip. She moaned when Bellamys hands left her body to help her undo his buttons, then tore his shirt from his body like it was on fire. He made quick work of Clarke's shirt next and it soon lay beside his on the floor. Bellamy took a breath and began sucking on the delicate skin by Clarke's ear, all the while whispering facts and trivia about her between bites. Clarke moaned and left her perch on the chair and climbed into Bellamys lap. His breath hitched when she sat down on him and felt him growing beneath her. "Clarke" he gasped.

Clarke giggled as she pushed him down and began undoing the buttons on his jeans. "Tell me if you want to stop." She whispered.

Bellamy had a small thought(Very _very_ small) in the back of his mind telling him to bail out, probably from all the years of ducking out before sunrise after his one night stands. But once her felt Clarke's lips on his hips it vanished and all her could think about was her. He bucked his hips and moaned her name out between gasps. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Clarke over onto her back and braced his arms on either side of her head.

"Still want my sperm?"

* * *

><p><em>Four years later<em>

Clarke leaned back and surveyed her back yard with a smile, her hand on her swollen belly. Bellamy was currently busy playing hide and seek with their first child, Kane, whose namesake had come from a former commanding officer of Bellamy's. Clarke had rolled her eyes at the suggestion, but had grown to love the name in time. Bellamy had proposed shortly after Kane had been born, bringing out a diamond that perfectly fit her finger. Now she was pregnant with their second child, and Clarke was determined for it to be girl. She had even drunk some weird smoothie Octavia had told her about from an old wives tale. Kane's laughter delighted her ears and she smiled at her husband and son wrestling on the ground. She couldn't want anything more.

She finally had the family of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo! Its me agian! Sorry this isn't The Lullaby. I can not get it together on that story. It's still not abandoned, dont worry! Just delayed….. :**

**How'd ya like it? Leave me a review?! Please!? I dont care what you say, just say something!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the characters.**


End file.
